1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool brake device, particularly to a spool brake device for a dual-bearing reel configured to brake the rotation of a dual-bearing reel spool. Further, the present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
2. Background Art
Dual-bearing reels in use of lure fishing can cause backlash, i.e., a phenomenon that the spool rotational speed becomes faster than the fishing-line releasing speed in casting. When backlash is caused, so-called line sag (sag of a fishing line) occurs and results in tangling of the fishing line. In view of this, an electromagnetic brake has been provided as described in Japan Examined Patent Application Publication No. JP-B-H04-68892. The electromagnetic brake is configured to apply a braking force to a spool and is enabled to regulate the braking force.
The electromagnetic brake described in the Publication includes a cylindrical magnet support frame. A plurality of magnets is circumferentially disposed on the magnet support frame. The magnetic pole faces of the plural magnets are facing a spool and disposed away from the sidewall of the spool at a predetermined interval. The interval between the spool sidewall and the magnetic pole faces of the magnets is changed by moving the magnet support frame in the spool shaft direction. The braking force of the spool is thereby regulated.
The axial position of the magnet support frame is determined by cam grooves formed on the outer peripheral surface of the magnet support frame and guide protrusions respectively engaged with the cam grooves. Specifically, the magnet support frame is rotatable within a predetermined angular range and is configured to be rotated in accordance with the rotational speed of the spool. Through the engagement between the cam grooves and the guide protrusions, the rotation of the magnet support frame is converted into the axial moving of the magnet support frame. Further, the interval between the spool sidewall and the magnetic pole faces of the magnets supported by the magnet support frame is adjusted by axially moving the magnet support frame. In other words, the braking force of the spool is regulated.